Aionia Akropoli (Eternity)
Aionia Akropoli ''(αιώνια Ακρόπολη, pronounced "Ai-Onia Akro-Poli")'' was a Fortress that Zagreus had built atop Mount Mckinley in Alaska as the new home of those that would rule the Universe, destined to unite all of the Divine under one banner, Zagreus chose Alaska (the land beyond the gods) as a neutral ground in which the Olympian Gods and the Titans can interact with each other without risking aggression. It was also called the Eternal City, Heights of Eternity and the "Final Bastion". Description Aionia Akropoli was described as a walled city atop one of the most prominent mountain peaks in the world, the stone used was molded and combined with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold giving the stone a golden texture, this gave the buildings of Aionia Akropoli a durable and strong texture. The wall itself is made of Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron, making it difficult to scale without the enemy becoming gradually weakened by the powers of the Stygian Iron. It is dotted with many large towers, spikes and armaments. There are four Gates made of Imperial Gold, the paths leading around and up to the peak of the mountain from each gate winds around throughout the city and across bridged gaps, before coming the main peak. Aionia Akropoli had many elegant and long/wide buildings, at the highest point of the mountain is the walled "final fortress", it includes are large Temple behind a coliseum-like building. The Coliseum building is stated to be the Divine Senate, where Primordials, Titans, Gods and other Immortals meet. The entire City is dotted with plant-life and winter wonder both. Finally is the Eternal Temple, where Zagreus rules and resides in, alongside the other twelve ruling Gods. The Temple is also the home of Thirteen Seats of power, and the Eternity Throne deep in the private corner of the Temple, where Zagreus is often seen convening in a private audience chamber upon. The Eternal Temple is made of adamantium, the same material that the blade of Kronos's Scythe - Megas Drepanon - has in its divine form, a Diamond-like metal substance more beautiful and glorious than all before. History Zagreus began building Aionia Akropoli within the first Month of his return and rise to power, Residents *The Aionios - The Eternal(s) or The Everlasting, they are the thirteen Deities that sit on Zagreus's personal Ruling Council with Zagreus himself as a member of their number, the Aionios are the rulers of the world serving directly under Zagreus's mastery of the Universe. *#'Zagreus (Aion)' - The son of Gaea and Zeus, Zagreus is the Protogenos of Boundless Time therefore his powers stretch into Eternity, due to the actions of his stepmother he became weakened and was trapped for millennia before eventually rising to power in the modern era. *#'Jason' - Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter (Zeus) and Ms. Grace, Jason is the slayer of the Ophiotaurus and thus was granted Godhood with the level of power to surpass and defeat any of the Twelve Olympians, he is Zagreus's consort and lover. *#'Aeternitas' - The Daughter of Terra and Jupiter that is Aion's "fraternal twin" sister, a Virgin and Sterile Roman Goddess despite being the most respected of Jupiter's daughters, Aeternitas is said to be like a more forgiving version of Gaea. While she cannot have children, Aeternitas is the Protogenos of Eternity, therefore she appeared one day in the Temple of Eternity on Aionia Akropoli and the Aionios within became her family instead. Trivia *The Greek words Aió̱nia Akrópoli̱ mean "Eternal Citadel". Category:Locations